


Birthday Surprise

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Art. Non-explicit fellatio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydia/gifts).



> So last week while I was visiting [](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/profile)[**bob_fish**](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/) , she mentioned that [](http://vwl.livejournal.com/profile)[**vwl**](http://vwl.livejournal.com/) 's birthday was on the 8th. At first I freaked a little since I wouldn't have much time after getting home to write/draw anything, but then I remembered I still had the Ed/Win sketch I had started for last month's [](http://fma-fuh-q.livejournal.com/profile)[**fma_fuh_q**](http://fma-fuh-q.livejournal.com/) that I dropped my claim for and never finished. I made some adjustments and voila!

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=vwlbday.jpg)

  



End file.
